


Шоколадные печенья и братское соперничество

by Takihara



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Family, Humor, M/M, Ridiculous, Romance, Sibling Rivalry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22649812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takihara/pseuds/Takihara
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 7





	Шоколадные печенья и братское соперничество

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chocolate Digestives and Sibling Rivalry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/196475) by [bluegeekEM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegeekEM/pseuds/bluegeekEM). 



Во время первого визита Майкрофта на Бейкер-стрит, 221В, Шерлок был крайне и излишне несносен из-за всей этой истории с помощником премьер-министра и кражи несколько… личного видео.

Дело было не только в том, что Шерлок игнорировал вежливые просьбы Майкрофта помочь, лгал, что у него нет свободного времени “на такие пустяки”, и насмехался над уже-не-вежливыми-скорее-даже-подстрекательскими попытками убедить брата взяться за это дело. О нет. Шерлок потратил целую четверть часа на то, чтобы съесть часть тарелки печенья, шоколадного или c джемом, очевидно, оставленной хозяйкой-но-не-экономкой.

Как будто Майкрофт не знал, что тот избегает еды во время работы над делом. Честное слово, Шерлок что, считал его полным идиотом?

Нет, было ясно, что Шерлок банально продолжает их старую вражду, отказывая Майкрофту в просьбе о помощи, а также дразня его калорийными продуктами из запретного списка длительной диеты.

Он тщательно выбирал печенье, время от времени комментируя вслух его достоинства размера, формы или соотношения джема и бисквита, слегка надкусывал его, а затем вскакивал с места, чтобы найти книгу или проверить эксперимент, или начинал играть на скрипке, а сам оставлял печеньку на случайном месте вне своей зоны видимости. Где они и оставались лежать на протяжении всего визита Майкрофта. Дразня его.

Майкрофт был уверен, что если бы не сосед Шерлока, печенье так и продолжало бы там лежать весь месяц напролет, черствея и приманивая мух.

— А где же доктор Уотсон, Шерлок?

— О, — тот махнул рукой в сторону окна, — куда-то вышел. За покупками. Работать. Что-то скучное. Сегодня не вернется. — Шерлок поднял голову и встретился с Майкрофтом взглядом. — Тогда ты уже уйдешь и не сможешь свалить на него всю свою грязную работу.

— Мою грязную работу, Шерлок? Серьезно?

— Это твой премьер-министр и твой помощник твоего премьер-министра, который делал неприличные вещи с приезжими высокопоставленными лицами там, где их могут засечь камеры.

— Это ведь и твой премьер-министр, знаешь ли.

Снова пренебрежительно махнув рукой, Шерлок вернулся к настройке скрипки.

— Лишняя информация.

***

Вскоре после этого Шерлок выпроводил брата, сославшись на важные исследования, которые предстояло провести в Бартсе — как будто Майкрофт не мог вернуться на Бейкер-стрит в любое удобное для него время, — и рысцой пустился прочь, явно довольный своей предполагаемой победой над родственным врагом.

***

Вот почему Майкрофт совершенно не испытывал жалости к Шерлоку, когда тот позже вернулся на Бейкер-стрит и явился к самой кульминации успешного обольщения Майкрофтом некоего Джона Уотсона.

На самом деле Майкрофт знал, что лучший способ привлечь внимание Шерлока — это зайти со стороны Джона. И Джон оказался удивительным образчиком человека под этим джемперами.

— Я скоро закончу и приду, Шерлок, — сообщил он, поглаживая член Джона. Тот дернулся при звуке имени Шерлока, и Майкрофт придавил Джона рукой к диванным подушкам.

— Что… — прекратив протестовать, Джон резко вздохнул, стоило Майкрофту провести большим пальцем по головке члена. Ногами Джон крепче обхватил Майкрофта, заставив того слегка замедлиться.

Через минуту Майкрофт услышал, как Шерлок шумно топает в свою спальню, но в тот момент у него не было сил заботиться еще и о брате, премьер-министре или каких-то глобальных проблемах.

***

Спустя некоторое время, когда Майкрофт привел себя и свою одежду в порядок, а Джон скрылся в душе, вероятно, раздумывая, кого из братьев Холмс убить первым, из спальни с яростным выражением лица вышел Шерлок.

— Это было бессовестно с твоей стороны, Майкрофт. Хотел бы я сказать, что считаю подобное манипулятивное поведение недостойным тебя, но… — он оборвал фразу и яростно уставился в окно.

— Манипулятивное поведение? Шерлок, ты крайне преувеличиваешь, — Майкрофт заглянул под диван и обнаружил там свой убежавший зонтик.

— Связь с моим соседом по квартире? И все для того, чтобы заставить меня стать твоим мальчиком на побегушках?

Майкрофт постучал кончиком зонта по полу.

— А кто говорит о тебе, Шерлок? Если мне не изменяет память, ты уже отклонил мою просьбу.

Из-за трудностей, сопряженных с совершением подобного подвига, Майкрофт счел удивление брата забавным развлечением. Потребовалось стоящее усилие, чтобы не выдать волнения, которое вызвал у него нахмуренный лоб Шерлока.

Повернувшись, Майкрофт взмахнул зонтиком и перебросил его через плечо:

— А, Джон, ты готов. Идем?

Резко обернувшись, Шерлок проследил за взглядом Майкрофта и увидел Джона, стоящего в проходе, с еще влажными волосами и в традиционном узорчатом свитере.

— Да, пойдем. Шерлок, не жди на ужин, вероятно, вернусь поздно. — Джон указал Майкрофту на дверь, пропуская его вперед, и остановился, глядя на испуганное лицо Шерлока: — Нет смысла ждать. — И еще раз притормозил на полпути вниз, на лестнице, крикнув через плечо:

— И я поставлю телефон на беззвучный режим!

***

Открыв дверцу машины, мгновенно остановившейся перед ними, стоило им выйти на улицу, Майкрофт не удержался от улыбки. Кому нужны шоколадные печенья, когда существуют братья, над которыми можно шутить, и привлекательные врачи, которых можно узнать гораздо ближе?


End file.
